


From A Different Life - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Steve Rogers is an undercover police officer sent in to take down the local gang from the inside. He's eager to prove himself, and finds that he's able to infiltrate the gang with relative ease. Just when he finally starts to make progress, a familiar face complicates things in more ways than one. Steve then has to choose between his mission and his friend.





	From A Different Life - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks for [multifandomfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomfics/pseuds/multifandomfics)' ["From A Different Life"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232950).

Another day, another artpost! This is the second for this year's [CapRBB](http://caprbb.dreamwidth.org/) and for the story **["From A Different Life"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232950)** by the wonderful [multifandomfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomfics/pseuds/multifandomfics). Danni, my dear, it was a pleasure to work with you on this story. You took my prompt and made a wonderful adventure out of it. *hugs* Thank you!

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c5/36/Zx4bzGYJ_o.jpg)

** Chapter Headers: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/a4/ohi0ai8T_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/39/f9/WKG3DmP4_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/8c/e8/73CP3S8e_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/a6/RVu4Pj80_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/24/f7/kwwNdMqD_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/15/66/4FYf2WXV_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ce/dd/9o884cGy_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/3f/b7/vKqlG83H_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/75/c0/TVoIUAro_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ce/ca/zTBZ6J8j_o.jpg)

** Promo Banner: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/62/28/WQKgtk2j_o.jpg)

** Original Prompt: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/7e/c3/8beopjez_o.jpg)

** Bonus Pics: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f3/04/3ink4poX_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/0f/c6/OxIl1Axb_o.jpg)

** Notes: **

**_Images:_ **

_Young Steve/background:_ Twitter  
_Steve in color:_ [HQ Pictures](http://hq-pictures.com/thumbnails.php?album=1683)  
_both Bucky pics:_ [Sebastian Stan Fan](https://sebastian-stan.com/imgs)  
_backgrounds and other pictures:_ via Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title/Promo Banner:_ [Ambar Pearl](https://www.dafont.com/ambar-pearl.font)

_Credits/Promo Banner/Chapter Headers:_ [Barton Graph](https://www.dafont.com/barton-graph.font)

** That's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my author some love! **


End file.
